La fin d'un héros
by Saluzozette
Summary: La main autour des lunettes de tir d'Usopp était blanche d'être trop serrée. Le fer mordait la chair, et du sang coulait le long de celle-ci, rouge et chaud. Mais l'attention n'était pas là. L'attention était au Sniper des Mugiwara, allongé par terre, dont la pâleur n'avait d'égale que la tâche écarlate qui auréolait sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son torse immobile.
**Bon, et bien ce que j'écrivais à la base n'aurait jamais dû donner ça, mais comme j'aimais bien, j'ai décidé d'en faire quelque chose à part ^^ C'est une nouveau genre pour moi, alors n'hésitez pas à souligner tout ce que ne va pas, tout ce qui vous choquerait ou perturberait la lecture.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La main autour des lunettes de tir d'Usopp était blanche d'être trop serrée. Le fer mordait la chair, et du sang coulait le long de celle-ci, rouge et chaud. Il prenait sa source dans une plaie, plus haut sur l'épaule, que personne n'avait prit le soin de bander, et qui aurait dû faire un mal de chien si l'on s'était un tant soi peu focalisé sur elle. Mais l'attention n'était pas là. L'attention était au Sniper des Mugiwara, allongé par terre, dont la pâleur n'avait d'égale que la tâche écarlate qui auréolait sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son torse immobile.

Des genoux touchèrent le sol à côté de lui. La main qui ne tenait pas ses lunettes se posa sur son front, ses joues, son cou, ses lèvres, n'importe où, à la recherche d'un signe, même infime, qui puisse indiquer à cette main amie que le Sniper n'était pas mort, seulement gravement blessé, que dans quelques temps, il serait comme neuf et que ça n'en était pas vraiment fini de ses rires, de ses histoires, de ses inventions, de sa vie. Mais rien. La main devint un poing dont les ongles faisaient saigner la paume et frappa très lentement le sol à côté du corps une fois, deux fois, comme si l'étendue de la douleur ne permettait pas de gestes plus rapides. Puis les lunettes furent posées sur le torse immobile et deux bras se glissèrent sous le cou et les genoux d'Usopp pour le soulever de terre.

Le silence était lourd de rage, de peine et d'impuissance. En quittant le sol, la tête du Sniper roula sur le côté. Son front rencontra la peau tendre d'un cou, si chaude comparée à la sienne. Le sang qui coulait toujours de la plaie imbiba les cheveux crépus, se mêlant aux larmes versées sur son visage. On se mit à courir. Les articulations des doigts autour des membres d'Usopp étaient d'une pâleur extrême, à l'opposé de la poigne, dont la douceur et la délicatesse n'avaient pourtant jamais été des traits caractéristiques de ces mains.

Transporté comme s'il ne pesait rien, le Sniper tressautait au rythme de la course. L'une de ses mains reposait sur ses lunettes, comme s'il s'apprêtait à les mettre, et l'autre pendait dans le vide, inerte. Lors d'un bond, sa tête bascula en arrière. Comme dans les livres d'Histoire, il avait alors la pause dramatique des héros morts au combat, transporté par leurs camarades. Sauf qu'il n'était pas dans un livre d'Histoire, et qu'il ne ferait pas partie de l'Histoire non plus. Il n'y aurait que ses amis pour se souvenir de son nom, et le jour de leur disparition son existence cesserait totalement, comme celle des millions d'anonymes qui mourraient chaque jour et dont personne ne se souvenait.

Bientôt, la course ralentit, puis s'arrêta tout à fait. Le corps d'Usopp fut déposé à terre, au milieu d'un silence au moins huit fois plus lourd et plus triste que le précédant. Les mains qui l'avaient porté jusque-là s'effacèrent, laissant place à d'autres, beaucoup d'autres, à la recherche d'une prise, aussi petite soit-elle, sur la vie du Sniper, envolée depuis longtemps déjà. Elles touchaient sa peau, s'accrochaient à ses vêtements, caressaient ses cheveux. Les touches étaient douces et pleines d'une tendresse désespérée. Il y avait deux mains fines, aux longs doigts agiles habitués aux pages des livres, qui passaient et repassaient inlassablement dans son épaisse chevelure. D'autres, toutes aussi douces mais au doigts plus courts, et qui avaient été promptes à le frapper le matin même pour une bêtise, s'étaient emparées de sa main et en lissait la paume de façon mécanique, comme pour conjurer un sort et ramener ce qui avait été perdu. Enfin, ce n'était pas des mains qui cherchaient désespérément des signes vitaux dans son cou et sur sa poitrine, mais des sabots, et ils étaient trempés des larmes qui leur dégringolaient dessus.

Les autres mains ne touchaient pas le Sniper, mais elles auraient aussi bien pu, car cela aurait traduit la même peine. Les unes étaient agrippées à deux sabres et tranchaient agressivement tout ce qui passait à portée, tandis que d'autres étaient roulés en poings serrés, l'un fermé autour d'une cigarette qui brûlait la peau, comme si une douleur pouvait en anesthésier une autre, et le deuxième coincé entre des dents, comme pour étouffer le son d'un cri. Les deux dernières paires de mains étaient occupées à essuyer les larmes abondantes qui roulaient sur des joues de métal et les pommettes d'un crâne.

Ce qui aurait cependant fait le plus de peine au Sniper était probablement les premières mains. Celles qui l'avaient porté jusqu'ici. Après avoir déposé le corps connu et aimé à terre, elles avaient cessé tout mouvement. Elles pendaient le long des cuisses, comme dépossédées elles aussi de la vie d'Usopp. Comme si par un mécanisme d'osmose inconnu, la mort de celui-ci avait également entraîné leurs morts à elles.

Et très vite, toutes les autres mains, de celles qui s'accrochaient encore au corps du Sniper, jusqu'à celles qui essuyaient les larmes, en passant par celles qui avaient été mordues, toutes, se détournèrent du corps Usopp pour se concentrer sur cet autre corps qui, tout en restant vivant, était comme mort. Elles vinrent se poser sur les épaules, entourer le torse, caresser les cheveux, toucher la peau, serrer les jambes, n'importe quoi, tant qu'elles le touchaient. Et toutes les bouches étaient pleines de paroles de réconforts. Toutes les bouches professaient des paroles qui pouvaient paraître fausses pour l'instant, mais qui deviendraient vraies au fil du temps, et d'autres vérités juste dures à entendre.

« _Ça ira._ »

« _Ce n'est pas de ta faute._ »

« _Il est mort sans souffrir._ »

« _Tu ne pouvais rien faire._ »

« _C'est un vrai guerrier des mers, maintenant._ »

« _Tu n'y es pour rien._ »

Pas un instant les voix n'oublièrent le corps à leurs côtés. Pas un instant elles n'oublièrent que l'une des leur s'était tue à jamais, mais il leur fallait de toute urgence faire revenir à la vie celle qui n'était pas encore partie, avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne à son tour. Aussi chuchotèrent-elles des encouragements à voix basse plusieurs heures durant, sans jamais faiblir et sans jamais se lasser, déterminées à ne pas laisser une autre des leurs leur échapper si vite. Peu importe que celle-ci soit celle qui les commande toutes. Peu importe que sur une simple parole de sa part, toutes auraient pu mettre fin à leurs propres existences dans la seconde. Leur dévotion était totale, et en la mémoire du Sniper, chacun promit silencieusement de tout faire pour ne jamais laisser la voix de leur chef mourir à son tour. Usopp avait donné sa vie pour les protéger tous. La balle qui l'avait atteinte en pleine poitrine aurait put être contré s'il l'avait voulu, mais la contrepartie aurait été de laisser le temps à son adversaire d'encocher et de tirer l'équivalent de la mort en bouteille. Au lieu de laisser passer ça, le Sniper avait préféré sacrifier sa vie pour sauver celle des autres. Une balle pour une balle, il avait tué le tireur qui l'avait abattu. En un tir, il avait sauvé tous ses amis et les avait protégés d'un ennemi contre lequel lui-seul était en mesure de rivaliser. Usopp était mort en héros, et personne ne l'oubliait.

Il fallut de longues heures pour que la voix soufflée consente enfin à se rallumer, et ce ne fut qu'après s'être dégagé de l'étreinte des autres pour s'approcher du Sniper. Une main en attrapa une autre, les doigts s'entremêlèrent, les uns chauds et vivants, les autres froids et morts, et un front se posa sur la peau glaciale. Les adieux furent prononcés.

« _Je suis désolé, Usopp, j'aurais voulu te sauver. Tu es l'un des hommes les plus courageux que je connaisse, on te doit tous la Vie. Jamais nous ne t'oublierons. Je suis fier de t'avoir compté dans mon équipage. Repose-toi bien, mon ami_. »

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Alors ? =D qu'en dites vous ? N'oubliez pas la petite review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !**

 **Saluz**


End file.
